


Hangover

by rootsbeforebranches



Category: NCIS
Genre: Ellick, F/M, Hangover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootsbeforebranches/pseuds/rootsbeforebranches
Summary: Nick shows up at work one day with a hangover.





	Hangover

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any mistakes, English is not my first language.

Ellie and Nick arrived at NCIS a little later than usual, so they were glad to see that Gibbs wasn't present in the bullpen when they got there.

Both sat down at their respective desks after greeting McGee, though the ''good morning'' coming from Nick sounded pretty miserable, and he also looked the part, making Tim wonder what was up with him. Nick seemed pretty tired.

His curiosity grew only more when Nick leaned his arms on his desk and laid his head down on top of them, hiding his face with a groan.

Both Ellie and Tim could barely hear what he mumbled into his arms when he spoke, and he almost sounded like he was whining.  
''Oh god, my head is pounding. I hope we don't get a case today,'' he said, letting out a miserable groan once more.

McGee turned to Ellie, asking her ''What's up with Torres?''

At that question, a small smile formed on Ellie's lips.  
''Nick has a hangover,'' she replied to him, making McGee frown in confusion.  
''But why did he apparently drink so much yesterday that he got a hangover? I mean, he knew that we're gonna have to work today.''

Ellie was about to answer after a denying groan from Nick when Gibbs came around the corner and told them to grab their gear because they have a case.

 

Nick quickly shot up from his desk when he heard Gibbs's voice, hoping their boss hadn't noticed how miserable he was obviously feeling that day, as all three of them grabbed their gear and followed Gibbs into the elevator.

Ellie decided she might as well tell McGee later when Gibbs was not around about why Nick had a hangover.

While they were a the crime scene, Nick tried to hide his hangover as good as possible, knowing that Gibbs would not be happy with him if he knew about it, as they all did their assigned jobs.

Later, when they were back at NCIS again and Gibbs had gone down to the autopsy, McGee asked them again about the matter from before.

Seeing that Nick was reluctant to answer -whether it was because he was still feeling quite bad or because he felt kind of embarrassed about the matter, Ellie didn't know-, his girlfriend answered for him.

''Well, we went out for drinks last night, and Nick wouldn't believe me when I told him that I don't get drunk. So he wanted me to prove it,'' Ellie started explaining, thinking back to last night.

________________________________________________________________________________

 

Nick and Ellie were sitting in a bar drinking some beers after an exhausting day at work.

When Ellie noticed her beer was empty, she asked the barkeeper for another one, making Nick frown at her.  
''Don't you think ordering another one is a bad idea? We have to work tomorrow.''

Ellie responded with a roll of her eyes and a slight shake of her head.  
''It's only one beer, Nick. Besides, I don't get drunk,'' she told him with conviction.

She'd tried before, in college, as she had once told Tony, but she just never managed to get drunk, no matter how much she drank. It was probably thanks to her metabolism.

''What do you mean, you don't get drunk? Everybody gets drunk after the right amount of alcohol,'' Nick said with a disbelieving tone and expression.

Ellie shook her head again. ''Not me.''

Nick still didn't believe her. It's not like he didn't trust her or thought she would lie to him, but come on. Everyone gets drunk if they drink too much. It just wasn't possible to not get drunk at all.  
Then again, with the way she eats, one would expect her to have a much different figure than she has. Or to get diabetes, maybe.

So Nick thought about it and made a suggestion. Or maybe it was more of a demand.  
''Then prove it.''

________________________________________________________________________________

 

After Ellie's explanation so far, it still wasn't clear to McGee how Nick was the one having a hangover now.  
''So how come Nick got drunk enough then to have a hangover today?'' he voiced his question with great interest.

Ellie shrugged her shoulders. ''I didn't want to drink alone, so I had Nick drink something too.  
Though something with a lower percentage of alcohol in it...'' she explained with the barest hint of amusement detectable in her voice.

That is the moment that Nick decided to insert himself into the conversation and add something to the story as well.  
''Yeah, I only drank some bottles of beer. While Ellie...'' he trailed off for a second before he resumed speaking. ''...with how many high percentage beverages Ellie drank, she should have alcohol poisoning. Or be dead.''  
He shook his head at Ellie's apparent amusement.  
''But no matter how much she drank, she just didn't seem to get drunk... like not at all.  
And I was the only one of us who woke up with a massive hangover this morning,'' he further complained, resting his head on his desk once more after he finished explaining.

It made Ellie gaze at him sharply, even though he couldn't see it, as she spoke to him in a criticizing but also complacent tone.   
''Well, that should teach you not to doubt me next time.''


End file.
